


Bewitched

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banter, Cats, Fictober 2017, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Witches, cat!Even, witch!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Isak, I’m Thor.” Isak wants to laugh. It’s laughable.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Witches
> 
> Ok truth time: the actual prompt was ghost stories but theres another one about ghosts later and I thought it would be redundant. Also the lack of a witch prompt is appalling.
> 
>     
> Enjoy!

“Bye Linn, I’ll see you on Thursday.” Isak calls out to the nearly empty cafe, not really caring if she heard him or not. It’s pitch black outside, the street lamps barely lighting up the path. He hates working the late shift, but it’s all he’s been getting lately, so he has to grin and bear it.

He rubs his palms together, blowing into his fists in an effort to keep warm. He’s walked this road a million times before, but at night it’s almost foreign. The wind howls like a banshee, and call it the time of year but it’s got Isak spooked.

The rain starts light, at first. Nothing he can’t handle. But it picks up quickly, and he forgot his umbrella at home. Suddenly, it’s pouring, and Isak can barely see his hand in front of his face. He rushes to an awning, taking shelter for a while. _Cue the suspenseful music,_ he thinks. This is when the serial killer approaches their victim. A lonely woman shaking out an umbrella. A scared man, too slender to pose any real threat. A lost child crying for their parents. Isak can see the movie play in his head. The camera staggers behind the killer’s shoulder, honing in on the poor thing that unknowingly put themselves in danger. Slow shuffle, through the flooding street, quiet enough that the killer isn’t heard. As they approach they raise their arm, machete still stained with dried blood and-

_Meow._

Isak jumps, heart pounding. Surely that wasn’t -

_Meow._

He looks around, squinting to make out any odd shapes. Slinking out of a small bush, a cat looks up at him. Eyes, the most vivid blue he’s ever seen. He lets out a relieved chuckle, bending down to scratch behind the cat’s ears. It’s soaked to the bone, shivering. 

“Hey there, kitty.” The cat responds to his touch, eagerly soaking in the little warmth his hand provides. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?” Isak murmurs low, hoping to sooth the cat. It purrs, making Isak grin in the dark. 

He gingerly lifts the cat, searching for tags, but it’s bare. “Let’s get you out of this rain. I’ll call Vilde in the morning and see if the shelter will take you.” 

.

Isak gets to his flat in record time, reveling in the cat he’s got sheltered in his coat. Flicking on the lights, he lets it down, in search of a clean towel. 

“Alright, time to get dry.” As if it understands, the cat walks into the open towel, letting Isak dry it off. “I’ve never had a cat before. Do you like tuna?” The cat simply stares at Isak. Right, it’s a cat. It doesn’t actually understand him. “Wait here, I’ll bring some for you.”

The cat, though, seems to have other plans, following Isak to the kitchen. It walks around Isak, eyes their surroundings suspiciously. Protective, he realizes. Who knew Isak Valtersen, killer of cactii, would be so good with cats?

As he prepares a meal for the both of them (tuna sandwich and tuna in a bowl respectively), Isak reflects on just how beautiful the cat is. Soft, shiny, sand coloured fur, and gorgeous eyes. A pretty kitty, indeed.

“I feel weird calling you kitty, so I’m going to give you a name.” He doesn’t feel like it’s right to check out the cat’s nether regions so he settles on a neutral name.Well, as neutral as Isak knows to be. “You’re going to be Thor, because Thor is badass.” The cat lets out a low mewl. Isak takes it as assent. 

“We’re going to bed now, Thor.” He pulls out a box, momentarily thanking his online shopping addiction. Isak drops a throw in there and leads Thor to it. “In you get, bud.” Thor squints at him, then turns to Isak’s bed, hopping onto it gracefully. 

“Oh no you don’t. In the box, Thor.” He resorts to picking Thor up when they have an eerily long staredown. The cat wriggles free, once again settling on the bed. Thor lets out a lazy mrow and closes it’s eyes. Sighing, Isak resorts to sharing his tiny bed. 

“Fine, fine. But you stay on top of the covers.” He gets changed and starts peeling back his duvet when he sees the damn cat under the sheets.

He’s too tired to force it out, instead snuggling close when he settles.

.

The problem with the late shift is that Isak’s sleep schedule is completely out of whack. When he finally wakes up, he cracks open an eye to see light flooding the room. He forgot to shut the curtains. 

Forcing the other eye open, his sleep addled mind wants to stay in bed longer, admiring the long expanse of smooth, pale back in front of him. 

“What the fuck?” Isak pushes himself up, staring wide eyed at the stranger that’s turning to face him. 

The _naked_ stranger. In his bed.

“Who are you?”

“Isak, calm down.” He nearly falls out his bed. Isak backs up into a wall.

“H-how do you know my name? What are you doing here?” The stranger is beautiful, it’s a fact he knows somewhere in the back of his mind, but he’s terrified. How did he get in here?”  
“Isak, please. Just calm down, i’ll explain everything.” The stranger doesn’t seem to care that he’s naked in Isak’s bedroom.

“You fucking better. A-and holy shit, cover up.” He looks down, and then back up again at Isak. The stranger has a wolfish grin, eyebrows cocked up. Still, he pulls Isak’s duvet around his waist, sitting in the centre of his bed.

“Isak, I’m Thor.” Isak wants to laugh. It’s laughable. There’s no way that’s possible. Isak tells him as much.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand it. Not if you’re using logic. It’s magic, Isak. Magic.” The stranger speaks in a cute animated way, gesticulating wildly as he does.

“There’s no such thing as magic.”

“That’s like, really offensive to my people.” It doesn’t look like he’s offended. In fact, Isak would say he’s amused by this whole thing.

“And what kind of people is that?” Isak narrows his eyes, knowing he won’t like this answer.

“Witches, of course. I come from a long line of powerful witches.” He’s feeling light headed. 

“Right of course, witches. How could I not have seen that?” The _witch_ nods, shaking strands of sandy hair into his eyes. 

His blue, _so blue,_ eyes.

“Are you-like this is real? You’re a witch, or whatever?” He stands, and this time Isak couldn’t care less that he was standing nude in his bedroom. In fact, his eyes wouldn’t leave the stranger’s face.

“Isak, I promise. I’m not lying or playing some kind of trick on you.” The stranger waves his hand, pulling a daisy out of seemingly nowhere. It just appeared. 

“I, uhm. What’s your name?” The witch smiles kindly, balancing the flower behind Isak’s ear.

“I’ve got a lot of names, but the one that’s stuck recently is Even. You can call me Even.” Even plants a sweet kiss on Isak’s cheek.

“Thank you. For last night, I mean. Not many people would have brought a stray in and taken care of me like you did.” It’s all just so ridiculous, Isak is almost certain this is all a fever dream. This is what he gets for leaving his umbrella at home. 

“It’s what any decent person would have done.” He decides to play along.

“Then there are very few decent people in this world. You saved my life, and my people believe that acts like that cannot go unrewarded. I can give you whatever you want.” Even’s eyes are downcast, words a little robotic. As if he was reading a script.

“Um. I don’t think I want anything.” Even steps even closer, finally looking Isak in the eyes. It’s so real. There’s no way his brain could conjure up someone so enchanting.

“Are you rejecting my gratitude?” The words make Isak feel cold. Like he’s somehow disappointed this ethereal being.

“N-no, I accept your gratitude, but I don’t want anything.”

“Come on, Isak. Wealth, love, you name it and it’s yours.” Isak pauses.

“Alright. I want you to stay.” Even perks up, a blinding, genuine smile stretching across his face.

“Stay?”

“Yeah. Explain the witch stuff. Hang out. I don’t know. Just stay.” He doesn’t know why, but it’s all he wants.

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are lovely and much appreciated<3


End file.
